Crónicas de una Nuva Generación
by Hikari.Hyuga.Luna
Summary: Cuenta la vida de unos chicos, cuyos padres vivieron en Konoha. Se trata de la nueva generación de ninjas que habitan en la aldea. NejiTen, ShinoNabi, NaruHina, KibaIno, ShikaTema, LeeSaku, GaaMatsu, Kanku? y más Esta extraño, jeje. Es algo confuso.


_No estoy loca, solo un pococ aburrida encerrada en mi casa, x eso me pongo a escribir tantos fics. Bueno los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto, no mios, pero esta historia se trata sobre sus hijos (recuerden q estaba aburrida cuando la hice) a lo mejor esta media fumda, pero xfavor dejev reviews, para sbr si vale la pena seguir escribiendolo o de plano lo dejo. Disfrutenlo. PD: Al final del capi vienen los nombres de los personajes q aparecen en él. Solo para q no se confundadn (xq suelo confundir a las personas, jeje.) _

* * *

Crónocas

La Muerte de Kuroki

El día estaba horrible, el cielo totalmente nublado, a punto de llover; el camino estaba lodoso y muy resbaloso; y ella lo tenía en brazos, casi moribundo.

-No puedes dejarme, no ahora. –decía entre sollozos una joven de aproximadamente veinticinco, mientras trataba de reanimarlo. El muchacho le dirigió una leve sonrisa, la última. Sus labios estaban llenos de sangre, su cabello marrón también estaba manchado del rojo liquido, sus ojos fijos en ella, y de pronto... sus parpados se cerraron. -¡No! - la chica soltó un grito de desesperación, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, sobre él, abrazando su cuerpo.

Era bonita, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un moño de lado; sus ojos, plateados, estaban ahogados en lágrimas; y su corazón... su corazón estaba roto.

La lluvia se soltó. Una joven rubia se acercó a ella y posando su mano sobre su hombro le dijo:

-Ya déjalo Akaru.

La joven siguió mirando el cuerpo que sostenía. Escrutó el rostro del muchacho y en un sollozo casi audible dijo:

-Se ha ido.

-No fue tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos para salvarlo.

-No intenté lo suficiente.

-Debemos irnos –le tendió una mano a su compañera y la ayudó a levantarse.

00000

Pasadas unas horas llegaron a su aldea y se dirigieron al edificio rojo, en el que el símbolo del fuego destacaba: la oficina del Hokage. Subieron a verlo.

Se trataba de un joven rubio, con una expresión de alegría en su cara, sus ojos eran plateados también. Frente al escritorio en el que éste estaba sentado había un letrero que decía "Uzumaki Naruhiko" 

-Hokage-sama –habló lamuchacha que había acompañado a Akaru. –La misión se completó pero... –una expresión de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro, y volteó a ver a la joven que se encontraba a su lado, buscando las palabras correctas -...Kuroki ha muerto –tras decir esto Akaru volvió a llorar.

La cara del Hokage se tornó seria.

-No puede ser... Kuroki Aburame ¿...está muerto? –la joven rubia asintió.

-Nos atacaron de regreso, no pudimos hacer nada.

-¿Su familia ya lo sabe? Me refiero a Yoishi. –la rubia negó con la cabeza. 

-Pedimos ayuda a un escuadrón, pero llegaron tarde. En estos momentos deben estar trayendo su cadáver.

-Entiendo –volteó a ver a la castaña -¿Te encentras bien? –le preguntó.

Akaru dirigió sus ojos a los de él, era su primo, pero no la comprendía. Negó con la cabeza.

-Le avisaré a Yoishi que su hermano a muerto –se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir –Lo siento tanto –dijo al pasar al lado de Akaru.

-Yo también lo siento –le dijo la rubia. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-Por favor, Harushi.

00000

La casa no se encontraba muy lejos, pronto estuvo sola y pudo llorar hasta quedar dormida. Aburame Kuroki era más que un amigo, más que su novio: era su propia vida.

* * *

_Ok ya pueden llamarme loca desgraciada, jeje. Xfas dejen reviews. Les dejo la lista de personajes q aparecieron en este capi. Besos. Bye._

_-Akaru Hyuga Ama: Es hija de Neji Hyuga y de Tenten Ama (si, se supone que Ama es el apellido de Tenten.)_

_-Kuroki Aburame Hyuga: Hijo de Shino Aburame y Hanabi Hyuga. Hermano de Yoishi._

_-Yoishi Aburame Hyuga: Hija de Shino Aburame y Hanabi Hyuga. Hermana de Kuroki._

_-Harushi Inuzuka Yamanaka: Hija de Kiba Inuzuka e Ino Yamanaka._

_-Naruhiko Uzumaki Hyuga: Hijo de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga._

_Bno... es todo. Se preguntarán xq Akaru y Kuroki eran novios y primos, la vdd no me di cuenta hasta q no acabé de escribir esto, y me da hueva corregirlo. Pongamos de pretexto que asi lo decidió el Clan Hyuga. (Aunq creo q fui yo, jeje)_

_PD: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!_


End file.
